


我哥哥變成蛇捅了我很多刀

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 人外！人外！！人外！！！很重要所以説三次，受不了請回頭，回頭還有路。我是覚得他們外星人見那麽多，啥物種都没問題，反正神會玩就没錯了。雷三後中庭小日常之no zuo no die蛇Thor X 双性Loki既然thor那麽在意被loki變成蛇插了一刀，那我譲他變成蛇插回loki几刀……咯写到中間停了一個半月，結尾草草，反正我只是想開車，随便看看就好





	我哥哥變成蛇捅了我很多刀

**Author's Note:**

> 関于黄金蟒我网上考据了一下。  
> 黄金蟒5~6米長，頭和前身50cm左右直径大概7.5~8.5cm；中間最粗部分直径大概15cm；尾巴後30cm细部直径大概1.5~7.5cm過度，以上部份直徑10以上。  
> 据説蛇的JJ有20cm……
> 
> 長度是真實的，身体各处直径粗度是我看网絡图片猜的，實在没找到細説粗度的  
> 黄金蟒性格很温柔，其實也不算太適合thor？但蛇皮顔色覚的很適合ww

寂靜的室內不停響起微弱的呻吟聲和布料摩擦的唦唦聲。

「啊⋯不唔」loki一邊喘息一邊扭動腰身，想躲開那個讓自己不適的根源，但奈何此刻渾身無力。

到底為什麼會變成這樣？事情的發展出乎意料完全脫離了自己的掌控。

 

起因不過是又一次的惡作劇。

他洗完澡出來坐到thor身邊時看到他正專注看著電視播放的蛇類節目，對他的到來隻是慣性的抱著他的肩膀，雙眼並沒用從電視移開，他等了等，但20分鐘過去，隔壁的大塊頭還是沒有要轉過來看他的打算，他絕對不會說，被這種東西奪去了自己以外thor的注意力讓他感到非常不爽！隔壁的人根本沒有感受到他的不滿，他不爽的看看電視畫面再看看thor，既然那麼喜歡，就去當同類吧！

loki揮揮手，身邊的大塊頭渾身被綠光包圍，然後慢慢縮小，綠光消失後變成了一條巨蟒盤纏在沙發上。loki滿意的看著自己的作品，他選了一個覺得外表特別適合thor的品種，黃金蟒，全身金燦燦的多適合。

看著電視突然被迫視線下移的thor就知道肯定是自己的小混蛋又幹了什麼，他把頭轉過去發現自己變成了一條蟒蛇，此刻盤坐在沙發上，長長的身體還有一部分垂落到地上，身體最粗的部份像他上臂一樣，但尖尖的尾巴又細細的。

「oh，bro，多適合你。」始作俑者一邊說著一邊摸上眼前的金燦燦的蟒蛇，手上傳來冰涼又滑溜的觸感。自己其實也挺喜歡蛇的，這種和自己相性差不多的生物，但是被蛇奪去了某人的注意力還是讓他不爽。

喜歡和成為是兩回事，奈何thor現在除了嘶嘶聲什麼都說不出，看著旁邊一臉笑容摸著自己的人，被撫摸的皮膚傳來和人類身體不一樣的感覺，雖然被摸得很舒服，但為了表達自己的不滿，噼哩啪啦的直接把那欠揍的小混蛋電了一遍，還好神力並不會因為自己的型態改變而消失。

「！！」loki被突如其來的意外打得措手不及，啊的一聲側倒在了thor身上，身體輕微的抽搐著，剛洗乾爽的身體立刻出了一身冷汗，頭髮披散到臉上。

thor不熟練的移動起自己的新身體，他在loki的胸上繞到後背從下穿過，在那細腰勒了一圈後滑進敞開的睡袍，頂開本就綁不緊的腰帶一直往下滑到疲軟的陰莖，從陰莖下繞半圈滑進細嫩的大腿根，頂起無力的大腿穿過，再在右邊的大腿繞了一圈勒起。冰涼的蛇身隨著身體移動轉動著，皮上的紋路有意無意的摩擦著敏感的乳首。

「嗯⋯」開啟完首航線路以後更故意每一下從loki的囊袋卡進肉縫中滑過，讓對方忍不住呻吟出聲。長長不停滑動的冰涼觸感和皮上的紋路像帶電流一樣刺激著身體各處，敏感的下體被連續摩擦得開始起反應，轉動的蛇皮上沾上了一些可疑的斷斷續續水痕。

thor用他長長的身體把睡袍下擺拱起，露出底下的白嫩挺翹臀瓣和被他摩擦了一下就開始溼潤的蜜地，小小的蛇頭從臀瓣上露出，thor覺得自己真是愛死了loki睡袍底下不穿內褲的習慣。

thor吐出長長的信子一下一下的截著眼前花穴上的兩片肥美的軟肉，然後用尾端把一邊的陰唇拉開，尖軟的小分差隨機的截弄著，loki還在被電後渾身酸軟無力，粗粗的蛇身在他腰上纏了一圈阻擋了視線，看不到讓觸覺無限放大。那信子還不停來回截弄著下身各處，輕微的刺激搔癢得讓loki想合拼雙腿，但被腿間粗壯的蛇身禁止了。

「唔⋯」那作惡的小舌頭一下一下的慢慢截進濕潤的花穴裡，細細的信子沒有任何阻礙就能插到深處，甚至感受得到冰涼蛇頭已經貼上了穴口。細細的舌頭每次退出都帶動一小股淫液往外流，細小的舌頭力氣有限，但輕微的每一下都像帶著電流一樣，讓loki忍不住夾緊腿間的蛇身來回摩擦。

尾端不知道什麼時候從下體移開來到loki面前，摩擦著他的嘴唇，深意不用言語，loki順從的張開嘴，那尖端立刻滑進口腔裡，像有意識一樣的不停戲弄著loki的舌頭和口腔內的敏感處，還模仿起口交抽插起。尾巴只是尖端對比起粗壯的身體顯得很細，但隨著尖端不停深入深喉，漸漸粗大的尾端把loki嘴巴撐到極致後，其實也並不比thor的陰莖細太多。

「唔唔！！」那尖端還不停的在喉嚨深處左右擺動，過多的口水不停從嘴邊溢出滑落，口腔內敏感處被刺激和反胃的感覺讓loki紅著眼框流出生理眼淚，自己的陰莖已經不知道什麼時候完全勃起，流著前列腺液，陰蒂和囊袋處也不時傳來輕微的刺激，那小舌頭還彷彿想把舌頭插進去一樣的狠狠的截弄著陰莖的尿道口，最後自己的陰莖突然被進入到一個潮濕溫暖的地方爽他爽得發麻，對方一邊讓他深喉也一邊幫他深喉，還不時收縮吸著他的陰莖加速他的射精感。

最後自己是「唔唔唔————」的被thor的尾巴操著嘴巴和吸著陰莖一臉眼淚一臉口水的射了出來。尾巴從嘴裡退出來的時候拉出了幾條銀絲，唾液沾滿了尖端還不停往下流，在thor終於願意放過自己嘴巴的時候，loki突然無比慶幸現在的thor不能說話。

loki還在高潮餘韻喘息時，剛剛那作惡的尾巴已經開始下一輪工作。

「唔⋯哈～」尖端在被花穴淫液沾溼的後穴穴口上摩擦了幾下就慢慢插進去，進入的時候還是帶著輕微的不適，尾巴尖端說起來很細但實質上可以抵上thor兩指粗度，尾巴進入了一點後就一直在淺口處不停攪動。

「啊！！痛！！」緩慢的性愛讓人過於放鬆，就在loki適應thor開拓後穴時，一根火熱的鐵棒突然插進了花穴，儘管已經足夠濕潤但未被開拓就突然被尺寸過人的巨物直插進去還是讓loki掙扎著痛呼出聲。

「痛！thor退⋯出去、啊！」loki一邊痛呼一邊抓著腰上粗壯的蛇身，儘管對皮粗肉厚的thor來說沒用，他還以為一開始電他的那一下已經足夠thor消氣！回答他的只有幾下嘶嘶聲，thor就是故意懲罰這個小混蛋的。儘管內裡的包裹讓thor舒服得發麻，但他知道此刻loki並不好受，所以靜止不動等對方適應，尾端也沒閒著一直在後穴的淺敏感處攪動。

等loki覺得痛感過去之後，他才發現還有另一根火辣辣的巨物貼著自己剛剛才解放過的陰莖⋯⋯真他媽的棒，我怎麼忘掉蛇有兩根陰莖！！

感受到loki適應後thor開始慢慢抽插起，蛇的身體並不太好擺動但並不妨礙他們來一場緩慢的性愛。抽插時穴內的陰莖摩擦著內壁，同時外面的陰莖也互相摩擦著

「唔哈～好棒」loki伸手把彼此的陰莖圈著，內外兩處同時被thor火熱的陰莖摩擦讓loki覺得這體驗很新奇。

眼看著loki越來越迷離的表情，thor把一直插在後穴淺處的尾巴也推進深處，後穴突然被深入讓loki呻吟出聲。

尾巴細部很短，thor控制著把尾巴推到和陰莖差不多粗度的地方，看著後穴邊緣的皺褶慢慢被撫平撐出一個白圈，甚至有種比以往進入進得更深的感覺。

尾巴的前端因為一直插在裡面已經被捂熱，但新插入進去的部分還是冰涼的，火熱的內裏被突然的冰涼深入，冰火兩重天的刺激讓loki痙攣尖叫起來，連帶thor也被夾得頭皮發麻，加大了抽插的速度。

「啊啊啊⋯不要、這樣⋯」後穴裡的尾巴好像有生命一般不停無規律的攪拌，然後又有意無意的按壓摩擦內裏的敏感處，偶然又壞心的壓向前穴裡的陰莖同時加重摩擦那層薄薄的肉壁，讓loki覺得那薄薄的肉壁有種會被摩穿的錯覺。thor的另一根陰莖隨著抽插的擺動不停摩擦著loki的陰莖和囊袋，彼此的前列腺液沾滿了loki的雙手和腹部，囊袋和莖身被摩擦得火熱但頂端的小口又有一下沒一下的撞上腰上冰涼的蛇身。

「啊不、行⋯啊——」前後同時被插入不是第一次，但前後加陰莖同時被三個有生命的巨物刺激倒是第一次，感覺和玩具完全不一樣，內外兩處敏感帶同時體驗著冰火兩重天讓loki爽得受不了，眼淚和花穴裡的淫液像止不住一樣往外流。

「啊我、要⋯⋯啊啊啊啊——」高潮邊緣的前後穴把thor夾得加快了抽插速度，最後把花穴裡的陰莖抽出來射在loki下體上，loki也叫著射了出來，彼此白濁的液體射滿了loki的腹部和纏在腰上的蛇身，有些甚至濺到了loki的下巴。

「哈⋯哈嗯⋯」在彼此喘息時，thor把插在後穴的尾巴抽出，爬到loki胸前伸出信子一下一下截進loki微張的嘴裡，觸碰那條粉紅色的銀舌頭，thor安慰自己想這樣也算接吻的一種。

loki現在已經想把thor變回來，但連續高潮2次後的大腦和身體還在當機，身上那條精力充沛的禽獸已經開始新一輪的打算。

「唔⋯」thor把自己退到loki胸前，用信子一下一下截著被一直冷落的乳首，用尖端一下一下截著乳芯，小舌頭真的沒太大效果，thor沒截幾下就放棄了。

thor看著眼前剛剛被開墾過的穴口露著裡面的媚肉突然想到什麼，再次把信子重新抽進花穴裡。

當信子再次深入花穴直到蛇頭碰上穴口時loki也沒覺得有什麼不妥，剛剛被開墾過的穴口沒感到不適，但當感覺到體內的信子碰到體內最深處的另一個入口時，突然的強烈刺激讓loki覺得好像有什麼不太對，他努力撐起無力的上身，越過腰上粗壯的蛇身看向那條作惡的蛇才發現對方已經把整個蛇頭插進了他的花穴裡面，這嚇得本來打算不和thor交流的loki立刻用魔法腦內和thor對話。

『！？thor！！』他根本沒想過thor會這樣進入他，但對方卻完全不理會他，繼續慢慢向深處深入。

『thor！！出來！！』loki立刻伸出無力的雙手抓住對方，loki此刻的力氣對他不痛不癢，不過thor還是退了出去。

thor的退出讓loki立刻鬆了一口氣，但看著蛇頭上佈滿了自己淫液的thor，讓本來已經全身佈滿紅潮的人整個更是紅得像滴血一樣。

『小混蛋，我還以為你要一直裝聾。』thor移動起自己的身體，把勒在對方腰上的身體移開，改去勒上自由的另一邊大腿，還順道用自己的身體墊著抬起一點對方的下身，再把對方無力的雙腿勒緊往兩邊大大拉開，保證讓loki能看到自己的下體，loki對於thor擺動他的身體沒意見，畢竟他們還在做愛當中。

『你就是屁股癢欠操。』loki以為要回覆正常的性愛，thor卻說著迅速把蛇頭重新插進花穴裡。

「！不！啊啊啊——」看著此刻進入自己體內的是thor這個人本身，讓loki尖叫出聲，想到這刻thor用比他自己的陰莖更加深層又物理進入他佔有他窺探他，這讓他既害怕又有種說不出的感受，緊張得忍不住夾緊了身體。

『放鬆。』突然被夾緊讓thor並不太好受，雖然沒有被夾陰莖那麼痛，他還是討好的用自己的尾巴尖安撫的擦上那顆早已紅腫充血的小紅果讓對方重新放鬆身體，一邊慢慢的向深處進入。

『嗚嗯⋯別⋯』loki伸出雙手抓著那插入自己身體蛇身，高潮過後無力的雙手根本抓不住滑溜的身體，只能虛虛的握著。

『小騙子，你內裏可是爽得在不停流水。』剛剛被開墾過的花穴讓他進入得毫無難度，他還不忘調戲那小騙子。信子每一下進出都讓他吞入少量的甘露，讓他像個饑餓的信徒一樣不停向深處的神秘蜜泉進發，很快，他的舌頭就重新舔舐到那深處的秘密聖地入口。

『我舔到了那裡！你是不是也感受到了！』thor決定故意向那薄臉皮的小騙子實況直播，儘管對方不作聲，但從甬道的突然收縮就讓他知道那小混蛋聽到了，這讓他突然有一種loki第一次在他面前誠實得赤裸裸的成就感，讓他覺得自己要更加賣力開拓。

『我越來越靠近了！』信子一點一點的開拓進入那聖地，每一次輕輕碰到那裡都讓loki像被電流刺激到一樣，他早就放開了thor把雙手握緊了底下的睡袍，每一下都讓他忍不住輕哼出聲。

『哥哥嗚不、出來⋯⋯求你嗚』當他感覺到thor真正的碰到那處時他終於忍不住開口求饒，希望對方可以退出來，這對他來說太超過了，比他赤裸裸的自己打開身體任對方觀賞更讓他害羞和害怕，對方像把他的身體從外到內舔了一遍還不夠，還想活生生的把他的內臟骨頭都要舔上一遍一樣。

儘管心理害怕但熟知快感的身體卻出賣他，甬道裡的淫液仍舊像水流一樣停不下。thor沒有回覆他，只是用行動表明他的決定。他控制著自己的尾端，讓自己的兩條陰莖疊到loki的陰莖上，用尾巴圈起，擺動起讓他們互相摩擦。

其實甬道裡thor什麼都看不到，但反而讓他更清晰的感受到loki，他用頭部慢慢的來回頂弄開拓那秘密入口，不同於信子似有似無的觸碰，蛇頭的碰撞每一下都讓loki酸軟著腰叫出聲。

入口隨著他的頂弄慢慢向他打開，當他真的整個進入到裡面之後，立刻傳來loki的嬌喘，他退回到甬道裡，然後讓自己模仿起抽插來回進出那深處入口，體外的陰莖也在不停互相摩擦，火熱的兩條陰莖還不停刺激陰蒂和囊袋，隨著loki的高亢尖叫突然一股熱潮噴向他的臉，這刺激得讓他忍不住同時射精和本能的扭動起了身體。

「啊啊啊————————」心理上比以往更激動的心情和射精潮吹時雙重高潮中高敏的身體因為甬道裡的thor突然的大力扭動，讓loki整個人更是激烈的在沙發上彈跳了一下抽搐起，甬道的激烈收縮夾得thor動彈不得，只能等loki回復。

待loki逐漸平復時，thor退出了他的身體，還在高潮餘韻的身體被體內的突然抽出刺激得呻吟著射出剩餘的白濁。

佈滿淫液的上身直接躺在還在喘氣平復的loki身上，移動時連帶把射在loki身上兩人的精液和淫液鋪滿loki整個上身，黏噠噠又溼噠噠的感覺讓有潔癖的人不滿的皺起了眉。

『你剛剛可是夾得我的頭很痛呢』thor吐著信子截進那張仍在喘氣的嘴裡討“舌吻”。

看著整個頭部都佈滿自己淫液的thor，想到對方剛剛直接進入他舔舐他體內深處的另一個入口，把他弄得滿身狼藉後還不要臉的和他抱怨，讓loki又生氣又想當鴕鳥，害怕下一秒還會聽到什麼過激發言。

『你直接潮吹了我一臉可是嚇了我一大跳呢嘿嘿』像知道loki心理話一樣，thor厚臉皮的繼續說，薄臉皮的人臉上立刻再次充血得像個蘋果，覺得自己未來四千年都逃不過這句話。thor擺動了一下尾巴，讓自己那兩根沒有不應期的巨物趁眼前的人在放鬆時，對準下面兩張已經打開的小嘴直插進去。

「⋯唔」被開拓鬆軟的穴口並沒有帶來太多的不適，兩根一樣粗的巨物一邊慢慢插入一邊同步抽插起。

「啊？！停！！停！！！」當thor把陰莖插到底的時候，傳來loki變調的尖叫。不是以往高潮時的尖叫讓thor停下了動作，已經那麼濕軟不應該會痛？想著退出一點的時候更是傳來loki的痛呼。

「痛！！停！thor！停！！」loki的痛呼更是嚇得thor立刻停下動作，低頭看才發現自己陰莖根部前長著倒刺？！剛剛因為沒插到根部所以沒發現，他以為蛇有兩根陰莖已經很厲害，沒想到還有更厲害的。此刻還有部分倒刺卡在穴口裡，loki的陰莖已經痛得疲軟下去，thor突然覺得自己進也不是退也不是，本能的不停發出嘶嘶聲安慰對方。

「嗚慢、慢出來⋯輕輕的」loki也知道耗著沒用，再痛也要抽出來，他只能儘量放鬆身體讓thor慢慢來。

倒刺每退出一點就刺激得loki前後兩個穴口夾緊抽搐一下，讓thor爽得不得了但又要控制著自己不要做多餘的事，終於退到沒有倒刺的部分時兩人都鬆了一口氣，短短一截倒刺彷彿經歷了一次大戰。

loki被剛剛那一下已經痛得沒心情，但thor兩根巨物還火辣辣的硬著插在裡面，thor一邊緩慢抽插著一邊把頭部退到花穴前，安撫的伸出信子一下一下截上敏感的陰蒂，不同以往舌頭的觸感，細細的信子更好的刺激到那害羞又敏感的小紅果，最敏感的地方受不了不停被刺激，loki的前端很快又重新勃起，thor還用尾巴纏上那可憐的陰莖摩擦，用尾巴尖來回截弄劃著莖身和囊袋。

「嗚、啊啊⋯」下身四處敏感部位被同時刺激，讓loki忍不住擺動起雙腿掙扎，thor只能轉動起身體用力把那雙長腿固定緊，然後慢慢重新抽插起。

「嗚嗚⋯哈啊⋯啊啊啊啊」過多的快感讓loki本能的扭動身體想躲開，但腰身有意無意的扭動反而像自己配合著thor的抽插，讓對方可以每一下都可以截到自己體內讓自己瘋狂的點上。thor除了努力擺動身體抽插，小舌頭還在努力不懈的刺激著那紅腫充血的陰蒂和花穴的邊緣，loki的淫液早就沾溼了彼此下身，每一次的截弄都能吞下一點點那甘美的液體，讓thor覺得那就像是用來獎勵自己的甘露，讓他更加努力耕耘那塊獨屬於自己的蜜地，房間隻剩下噗滋噗滋的抽插聲和loki高亢的嬌喘聲。

「不、不行！啊啊啊啊啊啊————」多重的快感讓loki已經被操開的身體更快到達頂峰，前端被尾巴尖端截著尿道口很快就忍不住噴出了白濁，高潮帶動的穴口收縮夾緊讓此刻有兩根陰莖的thor體會到比以往多一倍的快感，爽得頭皮發麻得把loki勒得更緊加大抽插的力度直插到底。

「痛！不！th⋯啊啊啊——————」thor此刻只想更深的埋進那蜜地，爽得失去理智的把長了倒刺的根部也插進兩個穴口連帶抽插起，高潮中的敏感身體突然被thor連帶倒刺的陰莖用力抽插讓loki的花穴立刻刺激得再次潮吹出來。

loki的身體還在雙重高潮中痙攣，但thor的陰莖連帶倒刺還在無情的鞭撻著他，插在後穴的陰莖每一下都撞過那另他瘋狂的一點，深入花穴深處的前端也每一下都撞開甬道深處的另一張小嘴，直達那個更秘密又銷魂的最終蜜地。伴隨著每一下插入時，那倒刺就像個暴徒一樣想盡辦法拼命咬緊融合進甬道裡的每一寸嫩肉讓他痛得受不了，每一下抽出又變成了按壓刺激剛剛被粗暴啃咬過的嫩肉讓他爽得受不了，那兇惡的倒刺像要把他標記一樣不停變換角度咬遍甬道裡的嫩肉。

thor不知道什麼時候收起了小舌頭改用牙齒不停反覆輕咬著眼前的那顆嬌豔慾滴不停誘惑他的小紅果。

承受不了的過載快感讓此刻的loki像個破娃娃一樣翻著白眼張著嘴隨著thor的擺動爾擺動，陰莖已經射不出，反覆不停的雌穴高潮和乾性高潮讓他已經分不清是爽還是痛，隻覺得腦裡不停白光閃現讓他一直處於高潮的迷幻當中，口水不停從早已叫不出聲音但又合不上的嘴邊溢出，隨著身體被搖晃和眼淚一起沾滿了臉上。

終於在緩慢的多次抽插後，thor靠著僅有的理智沒有射進loki的子宮裡，但射在兩個甬道深處的滾燙精液還是燙得loki哆嗦了一下，loki在他抽出去之後就閉上了眼，滿臉性愛後的潮紅和滿足，但身體還持續著過多高潮後的抽搐，被過度疼愛的穴口保持著蠕動大開，露著裡面成熟腐爛的通紅媚肉和慢慢流出的精液，thor控制自己不要再看眼前的美景，不然又忍不住。

thor看著熟睡的人，此刻想擁抱緊愛人的心情佔據滿心，奈何他還隻是一條蛇，只能把前身移過去用頭安撫性的摩擦loki的臉。

 

loki是被身上的重量和不舒服睡眠強制弄醒的，醒來之後各處的肌肉疲勞和某些部位過度使用的酸軟疼痛立刻襲向他。客廳的燈和電視還在開著，他看了看窗戶，外面的天才開始變亮，精神上的疲勞讓他知道自己沒休息多久，他累得只想再睡過去，但明顯某蛇還和他保持著他們入睡前的動作躺在客廳的沙發上，臀下那段肉墊讓他酸痛的身體更加不舒服，但他此刻累得連一根手指都不想抬起。

『起來。』他閉著眼在腦內用魔法叫醒那個大塊頭，對方倒是像沒睡著一樣一叫就醒了。

『早安。』thor用信子截著對方嘴唇來了個早安吻。

『給我移開。』在昏迷邊緣的人累得連話都縮略了。

『你把我變回去不就行了。』

『沒力氣。』

『⋯⋯』

好吧，某蛇還是乖乖聽話閉嘴。

只怕某人醒來後會大發雷霆。


End file.
